Hard Luck Duck
by jolttheroadrunner
Summary: Daffy is tired of playing second fiddle to Bugs so he quits his job at Warner Bros. and goes off to work for Cartoon Network and soon misses his old job.
1. Chapter 1: Daffy Quits His Job

"I want my own show, I'm sick of having to play second banana to a rabbit!", said Daffy Duck.

"For the last time no!, we are not giving you your own show, you already have a role and that's a sidekick to our biggest star, and that's that!", said the boss.

"Well you better or else!", said Daffy.

"Or else what!?", said the boss.

"Or else I'm leaving Warner Bros. forever and you'll be begging on your knees wanting me to come back working for you low-lives!", said Daffy blackmailing him.

"Well go on ahead then!, we don't need your feather butt working here anymore, we're tired of your greediness and your constant mooching!", said the boss.

"Oh so that's what this is about huh!?, I can't get my own show because of my greediness and constant mooching?, well you can kiss my feather butt goodbye!, cause I'll never come back, not even if you beg on your knees!", said Daffy.

"Good, we won't!", said the boss.

"Good, and if you don't mind, I'll be getting my stuff out of my office thank you!", said Daffy as he went to his office and gathered all of his belongings.

"Ooohh, that duck annoys me than anything else in the world", mumbled the boss.

As soon as Daffy gathered all his stuff in a cardboard box, he left Warner Bros.

"Bye sucker, have fun making a star out of the rabbit instead of the duck!", said Daffy.

"Bye idiot duck, have fun making a big shot out of yourself!", said the boss back.

As Daffy walked out of the studio he complained to himself.

"Ahh who needs him, I can go work for different studios such as Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Universal, heck even DreamWorks!, I just don't wanna play second banana to that big shot rabbit, I wanna be the star and have the others do the dirty work for me!", said Daffy.

"Ahhh I just gotta find a place to work at, you know what forget it, I'll work at Cartoon Network, I'm sure they'll let me fit in some shows", said Daffy as he headed to Cartoon Network studios.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting a Job at CN

As soon as Daffy arrived at Cartoon Network Studios, he was relieved.

"Yes, I've made it, now to talk to the CEO!", said Daffy as he walked into the studio and saw shows like Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, and Samurai Jack.

"Ooohh nice shows!", Daffy admired as he continued searching for the CEO's office until he found it.

"There it is, the CEO's office!", said Daffy as he walked into the office.

The boss was on the phone talking to people until he saw Daffy.

"Hold on, I have someone in my office I'll call you back!", said the boss as he hung up the phone.

"Hello, can I help you?", asked the boss.

"Yes, I'm Daffy Duck, a former cartoon star from Warner Bros, as you can see, I quit my job from there and so I decided to work here at Cartoon Network, so what do you say?", Daffy asked.

"Ahhh I know you, you're that selfish, greedy, attention-hogging jerk who is jealous because a rabbit is better than you and you are always second best and want to be the biggest star of Warner Bros. so you decided to quit Warner Bros. and walk all the way here to get a job at Cartoon Network, well no offense, but we already have shows taken", said the boss.

"Oh please, Oh please, Oh please you have to hire me, I don't wanna work at that studio with a rabbit being on top, I wanna be work where I'll be the star, Oh please pal you just gotta!", said Daffy crying and begging on his knees.

"All, right, all right, I believe we do have one show that is in need of a character and that show is, The Powerpuff Girls!", said the boss.

"The Powerpuff Girls!?, why would I want to work with some dumb dolls!?", said Daffy rudely.

"Hey watch your beak duck!, I'm not paying you to talk trash, either you work for them or you're fired, Capisce!?", said the boss with a threat.

"Oh all right!", said Daffy reluctantly.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

As soon as Daffy left Cartoon Network, he went back to his duck pond where he lives at and thinks about working for The Powerpuff Girls.

"The Powerpuff Girls, what kind of a dumb show is that?, it's just a show about three bug-eyed freak superheroes who save the day from ugly monsters and in the end the whatever-his-name-is narrator says "And so once again the day is saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls!", man why can't it be a show about the duck, I can do parodies of famous characters such as", said Daffy as he changed into Robin Hood.

"Robin Hood Daffy!", said Daffy as he then changed into The Scarlet Pumpernickel.

"The Scarlet Pumpernickel!", said Daffy as he then changed into Duck Dodgers.

"And my favorite, Duck Dodgers in the 24th and a half century!", said Daffy as he jumped into the air.

"Ahhhh, but the boss said that if I refuse to work for the bug-eyed freaks, I'm dead meat, so I can't do anything about it, man this is gonna suck!", said Daffy as he went to bed and already went to sleep and started dreaming about his job tomorrow.

In his dream, he was playing a role in The Powerpuff Girls while dressed up in a girly dress.

"This is despicable, I gotta dress up in some dumb girl dress and this is what I'm getting paid for?', Daffy muttered to himself

"Ok Lights, Camera, Action!", said the director.

"Sugar, spice, everything nice, and duck soup, these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls, but Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredients to the concoction Chemical X, thus, The Powerpuff Girls and Daffy were born using their ultra-super powers Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Daffy have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.

Then Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were doing their usual roles perfectly as always while Daffy was almost flying like the girls and an anvil hits him crushing him to the ground, and then the girls were facing off against the villains and kicked their butts easily while Daffy was defenseless.

"Mother!", said Daffy scared as he was pummeled by the villains one by one and was bruised as the theme song was over.

"Next time, make it more soft and less violent", said Daffy bruised as he fell down dazed.

"Hehehehe!", giggled the girls.

"Aaaahhhhh!, man I had the craziest dream ever, I was dressed in a girly costume and I kept getting hurt by anvils and villains and monsters, man I hope that doesn't happen at my first day tomorrow!", said Daffy as he went back to sleep still nervous.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: The Role

The next morning, Daffy arrived at Cartoon Network studios and was on time and not late and went to The Powerpuff Girls playset and met his boss and the girls.

"Hey Daffy, you're just in time!, I have a role for you", said the boss.

"Oh great, do I get to be the star!?", asked Daffy enthusiastically.

"No duck, you get to play the fourth Powerpuff Girl", said the boss.

"What!?, you've gotta be kidding me and what dress do I have to wear?", asked Daffy.

"This", said the boss as he presented a fancy yellow dress and a brown wig with a ponytail.

"Ewww, I'm am not no way, no how wearing some dumb girl dress and a dumb wig!", said Daffy as he rejected the role.

"That was the deal, either you work with The Powerpuff Girls or you're out of here!", said the boss.

"No, I'm not wearing it and that's final!", said Daffy outright refusing to wear the dress.

Cut to Daffy in the yellow dress and the brown wig with a ponytail.

"I look ridiculous looking like this!", complained Daffy.

"Oh stop being such a Negative Nancy!, I think you look cute", said Bubbles.

"Oh thank you", said Daffy blushing.

"Ok ready Girls?", said the director.

"Ready!", said the girls.

"Ready Daffy?", said the director.

"Ready, I guess", said Daffy unsure.

"Hmmm, let me go over this again, okay punch, kick, punch kick again, okay I think I got it, just hope I don't screw up like I did in my dream", said Daffy worried.

"Aaaaaand ACTION!", said the director.

"Sugar, spice, everything nice, and duck soup these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls, but Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredients to the concoction Chemical X, thus, The Powerpuff Girls and Daffy were born using their ultra-super powers Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Daffy have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.

Then Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were doing their usual roles perfectly as always while Daffy poses flying like them while hanging on a rope and in the air and then the girls and Daffy were facing off against the villains and kicked their butts easily, along with Daffy who was concentrating his attacks.

"Okay Daffy, you got this, just focus!", said Daffy to himself.

Daffy jumped up and punched the Amoeba Boys and then kicked Princess Morbucks and joined the girls who were standing on top of the beat-up looking villains and striked a pose.

"Ok, that was amazing, you were fantastic Daffy, just wait till the boss hears about this!", said the director.

"Yes, I did it, I'm finally a star!", said Daffy.

"Oh boy!", said Buttercup.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Call from Bugs

So as Daffy was successful in his role as a Powerpuff Girl, he kept on playing the same role as the yellow dressed, brown wig ponytail girl and kept doing the punching and kicking and people liked him for days and days and was a big shot.

Soon at home, Daffy was reading the newspaper which said Big Shot Duck Becomes Famous at Cartoon Network.

"Hahaha, I'm gonna be rich and famous!", said Daffy in delight until his phone rang and it was a call from Bugs.

"Hello, duck here!", said Daffy.

"Ehhh, what's up duck, hey listen pal, I just can't do my job without ya", said Bugs.

"And why's that?", asked Daffy.

"Well you see, I have to do all the rabbit season, duck season arguments with Elmer and no other third person is working with me and Elmer and we need three people and I was wondering where you've been, I've missed ya!", said Bugs.

"Well I'm working at Cartoon Network and I'm working for The Powerpuff Girls and I get to be the yellow dressed, brown wig ponytail girl and I don't get to be unlucky as I was at WB as I'm tired of playing second fiddle to you", said Daffy.

"But Daffy, we need you back, without you we're topsy-turvy!", said Bugs.

"Well that's too bad, because I have a better job and I'm not a loser anymore, sayonara sucker!", said Daffy kissing Bugs goodbye as he hangs up.

"Well I tried doc, and he's still refusing to come back!", said Bugs to the boss of WB.

"Well then we have to do this the hard way then, don't we?", said the boss.

"Uh oh", said Bugs.

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6: Elmer Chase Part 1

The next day, Daffy was practicing his lines in his room.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!, My names Daffy Duck and I'm here to stop you!", said Daffy.

Just then the room door busted open, it was Elmer Fudd with a shotgun and Daffy was shocked.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Fudd?", asked Daffy scaredly.

"You're comin back to Warner Bwothers or I'll have to blast ya!", said Elmer.

"Yipe!", said Daffy as he ran from his room.

"Come back here, Duck!", said Elmer as he chased him.

Elmer chased Daffy as he kept shooting at him and Daffy kept dodging the bullets.

"Hold still Duck so I can blast ya, you're coming back to Warner Bwothers whether you like it or not!", said Elmer.

"Never!, I like my new job!", said Daffy as he kept running then he had an idea and smirked.

Daffy ran into Dexter's Laboratory and hid under a table and Elmer followed him inside and saw Dexter and Dee Dee.

"Oh, Hewwo have you seen a black duck", asked Elmer.

"Mmm, no I have not sir, hey Dee Dee, have you seen a black duck", said Dexter.

"Uhhh, a black duck?", asked Dee Dee being stupid as usual.

"Hehehehehe, she's really dumb", giggled Daffy.

"Ugh, never mind!, see ya!", said Dexter to Elmer.

Daffy ran out of the table and zipped out of the room.

"What was that?", asked Dee Dee.

"Hey Elmer, over here!", said Daffy as he zipped away.

"I'll get that Duck if it's the wast thing I do!", said Elmer as he ran after him.

End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7: Elmer Chase Part 2

The chase continued as Elmer was shooting at Daffy and chased him through the lobby.

"Come back here, duck!" said Elmer as he shooted at Daffy and then Daffy ducked and the bullet hit a wrestler.

"Ow, what the heck!?", said the wrestler and turned around and saw Elmer.

"Uh oh!", said Elmer as he ran off.

"Why you little, come back here!", said the wrestler as he chased after Elmer.

Elmer quickly found a good hiding space and hid while the wrestler was looking for him.

"Phew got away, now to find that duck!", said Elmer as he searched around looking for Daffy.

"I'll get that blastin duck!", said Elmer.

Daffy was in a secret room and was thinking of a way to lose Elmer.

"I gotta get that Fudd off my tail feathers or I'm a dead duck!", said Daffy until he came up with an idea, he dressed up as a security guard and had on a blue hat and a billy club in his hand. Just then, there was a pounding at the door.

"Alwight, come on out duck or i'll bwast the door open, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9", said Elmer but before he said ten, the door opened immediately and it was Daffy in a security guard suit and Elmer's shotgun deflated.

"Oh I see, tryin to threaten the law eh?", said Daffy sounding like a serious man.

"I'm sowwy sir, I didn't know", said Elmer sheepishly.

"Silence, you're under arrest for threat against the law!", said Daffy as he handcuffed Elmer.

"This is too easy", said Daffy to the audience.

"My, officer, I didn't know it was you, honest!", said Elmer.

"Tell it to the judge!", said Daffy as he took him to a room where the wrestlers were.

"Wait here until I get backup", said Daffy as he quickly left and took off his disguise.

"He's so stupid, hehehehehe!", giggled Daffy as he went to The Powerpuff Girls set.

"Why am I waiting in here?", asked Elmer as he flipped the switch and there appeared a group of wrestlers and the other wrestler he shot earlier.

"He was the one that shot me in the head!", said the wrestler.

"Mommy!", said Elmer scaredly as he was beaten up by wrestlers one by one.

End of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8: Getting the Old Job Back

As soon as Daffy arrived at the play set, the director was frustrated.

"Where have you been duck, we've been waiting for 30 minutes!", yelled the director.

"Yeah, let's get on with it already!", said Blossom.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses!", said Daffy as he put on his dress and got ready for his part.

"Alright ready!", said Daffy dressed.

"Sugar, spice, everything nice, and duck soup these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls, but Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredients to the concoction Chemical X, thus, The Powerpuff Girls and Daffy were born using their ultra-super powers Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Daffy have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.

Then Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were doing their usual roles perfectly as always while Daffy as usual did his role over and over and didn't screw up once. Then Daffy started to think about his old job and working with Bugs and how he missed being the second fiddle.

"Man, come to think of it, I am starting to get tired of my new job, I miss my old job, I was always the unlucky jerk and always getting my beak shot off and now I'm working at some cartoon channel and in some girly dress", Daffy thought.

Meanwhile, back at Warner Bros., the CEO was thinking about Daffy.

"Man I hope that duck gets his feather butt here cause we need him back, we're losing popularity!", complained the CEO.

Just then, Elmer came into his office bruised and beat up.

"Where have you been!?", asked the CEO.

"I wus just twying to do what you asked by twying to get that blastin duck, and he kept twicking me!", said Elmer.

"Man you can't do anything right, can't you you incompetent oaf!", yelled the CEO.

"It wusn't my fault swr, honest!", pleaded Elmer.

"Ahhh whatever, I don't know what to do, Ahh I know what to do, Hehehehehe!", laughed the CEO evilly.

Meanwhile at CN studios, Daffy was talking to the boss.

"Listen bossy boss, I love how the girls fight and use their powers, and I definitely like how I'm being a competent fighter and playing my roles, but I miss my old job back, so I'm quitting", said Daffy attempting to resign.

"What, you can't quit, you're the best here and you're getting paid, and you never screwed up once!", said the boss.

"Look, nothing personal but I work for Warner Bros., not Cartoon Network and FYI, my cartoons along with the other Looney Tunes cartoons are on Cartoon Network, now If you'll excuse me, I'll be getting my stuff from my office", said Daffy until suddenly, a hole was appearing from the ground and it popped open, it was Bugs and he came to take Daffy back to WB.

"Daffy, come on, were going back to WB!", said Bugs.

"Good, I was thinking the same thing, because I was just going to get my stuff from my office, I'll see ya in a few minutes.

"Ehhh, what's up doc?", said Bugs with his catchphrase.

"Hey, I've seen you, you're the star of Warner Bros. aren't you?", asked the boss.

"You got that right doc, that's me!", said Bugs.

"So I've come to get Daffy and take him back to WB so he can have his old job back", said Bugs.

"Why?, nevermind I know why, he just told me", said the boss.

"Yeah, it's a long story", said Bugs.

Just then Daffy appeared with a box containing his old stuff.

"Ok Bugsy-boy, ready to go!", said Daffy.

"Okay Daffy, let's get moving!", said Bugs as he and Daffy went into the hole and started burrowing.

"Man, I missed that duck, but I understand, he misses his old job so I should let him go and let him work where he needs to work, I'll call in a replacement and tell the girls what happened", said the boss.

Meanwhile back at Warner Bros., the CEO was waiting for Bugs and Daffy.

"Man, where is that rabbit and duck?, they should've been here by now, well they better be here in 15 minutes!", said the CEO impatiently.

Just then, Bugs and Daffy appeared out of the hole that they burrowed in.

"We're back!", said the duo.

"Ahhh, Bugs, you've brought Daffy back, thank you", said the CEO thanking Bugs.

"Ahhh, anytime doc!", said Bugs.

"As for you, Daffy, It's good to have you back at Warner Bros, we really need you back, we've missed you, our company's going low because you weren't around, will you come back to working with us please?", pleaded the CEO.

"Well… okay, if you say so mac!", said Daffy.

"That's the spirit, Daffy, welcome back!", said the CEO.

"Good to have you back, Daff!", said Bugs.

"Ahh, I just happy to have my old job back!", said Daffy in delight.

End of Story 


End file.
